


Advice Is Always Welcomed

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leia tries to learn how to use a lightsabre.





	

The scream of annoyance rang clearly through the barracks and Rey rolled her eyes slightly before moving to join both Leia and Luke. 

“What happened?”

Her tone was almost flat, her smile vanished at the sight of Leia’s head resting in her hands, the lightsabre at her feet. 

“Need a little guidance?”

“Please?”

Luke smiles, patting Rey’s shoulder.

“I’ll leave you two to ... work...”

Rey had smiled softly, watching him go before picking up the lightsabre, holding it out for Leia to take, watching with interest as Leia grappled with it, taking a moment to get comfortable before turning the lightsabre on. 

“Now... show me what happened...”

Leia had done so, drawing a sigh from Rey.

“No wonder you dropped it...”

She had moved in behind Leia, adjusting her grip and guiding her hand lightly. 

“Relax... now try...”

She had released Leia’s hand, her own ready to steady her if needed. The quiet calm she had exuded didn’t change and she found herself smiling when Leia successfully wielded the lightsabre. 

“That’s it...”

Her guidance and steady advice had made it easier for Leia to listen to her inner thoughts and fix what she had done wrong. It was a start. 

“Perhaps I should talk to Luke about... guiding you... myself.”


End file.
